Unbreakable
by sharibear9816
Summary: About Paiges' past not like "getting to know you" Cole is phoebes husband and never was the source which means he never went crazy. Phoebe gets a premonition and all hell breaks loose. (not like the episode. lol) Oh and in this a witchlighter power is forming energy balls. (Jessica and Jerrek are my OCs) Warning contains mentions of child abuse and rape!
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable

(Paige)

The sun poured through my room and I could feel the heat on my face. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, not finding a comfortable position I decided to get up. Changing out of my pajamas I walked down stairs and in to the kitchen where my sisters were.

"Hey Paige." Said phoebe

"Morning Paige" said piper

"Morning guys" I say as piper hands me a cup of coffee. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Not much for me, Cole is out at work." Phoebe says "Oh sweetie I'm sorry if you want we can do something later, I only have to work till lunch today." As I pat her leg.

She smiles then gets a blank look on her face and goes into a premonition. She gasps and falls out of her chair, then she starts to hyperventilate as piper asks "What did you see pheebs?" she gasps "Paige…Paige." Piper looks at me confused and I just shrug.

"I'm right here pheebs see I'm fine, you need to calm down okay." She slowly nods at me. "Look tell piper about your premonition and call me I you need anything ok. I got to go or I'm going to be late for work." They both nod at me and I sigh "ok remember call me if you need anything and I'll be here." I yell as I walk out the manor door.

(Phoebe)

I sat up on the floor with pipers help. "Okay so what was that about?" she asks I sigh "I think that our little sister still has a few skeletons in her closet." "What do you mean pheebs?"

"Paige was abused as a child." Silence fills the kitchen and I let a tear slip down my cheek. Piper wipes it off with her thumb and leads me toward a chair. "Now tell me exactly what you saw." She said in a hesitant voice like she really didn't want to know.

"She was about five years old and she was making dinner. A man in his forties came in and started yelling at her cause it wasn't ready yet, she backed up and tried to run for the back door but he caught her around the waist and threw her against a wall. Then he took off his belt and started hitting her with it on the back. She passed out before it was over." I was choking on tears before I finished telling piper. I looked over at Piper and she was crying too.

"How could she not tell us this?" piper asks

"I don't know we'll have to ask her." I said my voice cracking "We can talk to her when she comes back from work."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(Paige)

I walk through the front door at the manor and yell "Marco" "Polo" I hear and I immediately know something is wrong. There is just something in there voice that tells me.

I go in the family room and see them sitting on the couch. "What's wrong you guys look all depressed?"

"Paige come sit down we need to talk to you about something," "Okay what's wrong because you both have the I-got-to -tell-you -something-bad look on."

"Paige why didn't you tell us about your past." Phoebe said I froze "What are you taking about pheebs?" I know I must be as white as snow right now but I have to figure out what they know.

"We know Paige." She said I sigh 'this wasn't supposed to happen' I think then I figure out how they knew. "Premonition?" they nod "What about?" "You." Phoebe says simply

"What about me?" I ask starting to get frustrated. 'They can't know what happened, they can't.' I think "I saw you when you were 5 years old and some man was beating you." I sigh in dread and relief. 'At least they don't know the worst of it, about him.' I think "I-" Then I hear a jingling in my ear. "Oh look at that a charge is calling got to go."

(Piper)

Paige don't you leave, we need to talk about this." I yell as she orbs out.

"Piper relax she can't avoid us forever." Phoebe tells me

"No but how long will she try?" I say looking at her

"Okay where is she its 3'oclock in the morning she has been gone for half a day?" Phoebe says pacing back and forth through the living room.

"I don't know lets go scry for her ok, it's pouring out side." We head up to the attic and Phoebe started to scry for her, the crystal drops on the map.

"She's at the beach." She said in a bewildered tone. "What is she doing out there she will get sick?"

"I don't know why don't we go ask her." We go and get in the jeep. Once we get there I see her lime green bug in the parking lot. We get out of the jeep and walk down the beach where we see her bunched up figure staring out at the ocean. We walk over to her "Paige?" I ask hesitantly she acts as if she didn't hear me. "Paige?" no response

When phoebe put the umbrella over her head she looks up at us with tears streaming down her face. "Let's go home sweetie." Phoebe says

(No one pov) underworld

"What do you know about the youngest charmed one?" a demon asks

"Not much sir." A lower level demon says "why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason just haven't seen her in a while and I have a feeling our paths will be crossing soon." He laughs "you may go Erin." "Of course Jerrek." Then he orbs out in the black orbs of a darklighter.

"This is going to be fun." He starts laughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Paige)

I walk into the manor and start to head up the stairs "I'm going to take a shower."

Once I'm done I reluctantly go back down stairs. "I know you guys want an explanation and I'll give you one." Phoebe started to say something but was interrupted by Piper yelling "PAIGE LOOK OUT!" I turned and saw a dark lighter pointing his crossbow at me. I orb as I see an arrow coming my way. As I orb back in I see another arrow coming my way "ARROW!" I yell and send it back into the darklighters chest as he burst into flames I turn around and freeze at what I saw. Jerrek holding athames to both my sisters' throats. "How?" He starts to laugh

"Aw Paige you remember me how wonderful." I am filled with a burning hatred towards him. "Let them go" I bark at him He just laughs harder. "How are you here?" "Let's just say I was filled with a lot of hate." "Let them go now!" I yelled at him. Momentarily he looked a little scared, but it passed just as quickly as it had come. "Now why would I do that?" "Because we're going to vanquish you." I told him with absolute certainty

"You sound so sure." he says with a hit of awe in his voice "I am… ATHAMES" I called and they both vanished in orbs. Then I sent them towards Jerrek but he shimmered out before I could do anything. My sisters fell to the ground and they started to get up. "Stay." I hissed at them. I clos3ed my eyes and Phoebe started to say something but I put my finger to my lips silencing her. I felt him shimmer in behind me and formed an energy ball in my hand. As he went to grab me I turned and threw it at his chest only to realize it wasn't him but another demon. "damn." I turn around and my sisters were gone.

"No damn it I will kill you Jerrek if it's the last thing I do, now what am I going to do without my sisters." I sigh then I get an idea "Although I do have another sister for help." I head up to the attic and start the summoning spell. (A/N: I don't remember the whole spell sorry!)

"_Spirit from the other side cross now the great divide." _ I chant and nothing happened not that I really expected it to work, we've all tried before but this time was different.

"Okay look I know that were not supposed to see her, but this time is different this isn't about Piper and Phoebe missing her or me wanting to meet her, this is about us needing her help. Now if you want your precious charmed ones to keep protecting the world from evil then quit being jackasses and let her come down and help ok elders." I wait but nothing happened I start to put the candles up when I hear something behind me. I turn around and see a woman with raven black hair that I have only seen in pictures.

"You rang." Said Prue sounding amused

"Wow that actually worked I'm surprised" I say she laughs and says "Well you caused a lot of chaos up there." I laugh too. "Well I suppose it's time for introductions, I'm Prue." I smile at her "I'm Paige and I would really love to get to know you right now but we got to get our other sisters back."

She sighs "I guess you're right let's get them back then we'll get to know each other." "I think we should write a summoning spell for them cause it's pretty obvious there in the underworld." I say "you're right I'll do that while you get a vanquishing potion going." "Ok I think we should use the vanquishing potion you guys used for Balthazar except with Jerreks skin." "Sounds good you get started on that and I'll write the summoning spell."

We started working and about an hour later we were done. "Ok when we get to them I'll get to Phoebe and Piper and you hold off Jerrek cut a piece of his flesh so we can finish the potion then I'll orb us out of there." I tell her she nods. She hasn't said anything for a while "Prue stop worrying they will be happy to see you even if it is only for a little bit ok?" She smiles at me and nods again. "Okay, let's go" she says

We read the summoning spell together

"_we call out through space and time for the sisters of the Halliwell line bring us to them to set them free let us go let us be." _I close my eyes and when I open themagain I see we are in the underworld. We start walking and when we turn the corner I can see Piper and Phoebe. I stop Prue and point to them she nods. I look further down and see Jerrek I nod my head that way and Prue starts toward him while I start towards our sisters I orb one of the black crystals away from the circle and run to my sisters as the force field drops.

"Lets go fast we have to get to Prue." I whisper to them and they both freeze for a second when I said this. "You can talk to her when we get out of here." That knocks them out of there trace and stand up. I start to run where I last saw Prue and Jerrek. They were fighting hand to hand when Prue finally got the upper hand and cut part of his arm she tore the skin off and ran to us as Jerrek was holding his arm in pain. "Lets go!" she yells as she grabs my arm I orb as Jerrek comes towards us.

We're back in the manor and I turn toward the sisters that we saved they are both throwing themselves at Prue. She holds them until they regain control. Once they do Phoebe says "why are you here not that I mind but why?" Prue chuckles at her brash younger sister and says "Paige here caused quite some chaos up there to get me here." She says looking at me as I blush "she threatened that you guys would stop being the charmed ones if they wouldn't let me come down here and help." Phoebe and Piper both run over tackle me with hugs. I laugh and say "Yeah well I wasn't really in the mood to chat with them."

They all laugh and Piper and Phoebe get off of me and we all sit on the couch. Piper with her legs across Phoebes lap then Phoebe with her head on Prues shoulder then me leaning on the other side of Prue. "So Paige" Piper says "Care to explain all this." I sigh I knew I would have to do this sooner or later I guess its sooner. I open my mouth to tell them, my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Paige)

It's been a few seconds sense I opened my mouth to talk and I can't seem to get anything out. I close my mouth and sigh then I start talking "Okay I'll tell you three everything from Phoebe's premonition to Jerrek but no interruptions because I don't think I can start this twice." I look at them to see if they understand and they all nod "Wait Prue do you know about Phoebes' premonition?" she nods and says "Yeah I do watch you guys, you know." I smile at her but then it was gone as I started to talk again.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. I wasn't always with the Mathews I only started to live with them when I was about thirteen. Before then I was thrown from foster home to foster home. The first few were ok but they didn't work out. When I was about three I was put into a home that didn't have a mother just a father in his thirties named Ethan, anyways he was a drunk. He treated me more like a servant than a child and when I didn't do something he asked he would lock me in my room with no food for the next few days.

Then I was taken away from him and put into a house with a couple that wasn't too bad in the beginning, but they were both drug addicts so I had to turn a blind eye when they would get high, I mean I was only four but I understood what was happening. One night though it got out of hand the Austin the dad was out and the mom Emily overdosed I didn't know what to do so I waited for Austin to come back but when he got there he blamed me he threw me to the ground and started kicking me in the chest but he was so high that I could get away so I ran next door and told the old woman there what happened she let me in and called the cops.

After that I went to the foster home Phoebes premonition was about it was another man in his late forties' named Jacob. I was five and it was pretty much like living with Ethan but worse when I didn't do something he would beat me. The time phoebe saw was the last night I was with him I didn't have dinner ready on time and he was already mad because he got laid off from work he was drunk and I knew what was going to happen before he even started yelling, I was kind of used to it, but anyways he started hitting me with the belt on my back but before it was over I passed out from the pain lucky for me a neighbor heard me screaming and called the cops if he didn't I would of have been dead. He was still hitting me when the cops got there they had to shoot him because he had a knife. I was in the hospital for months. That is why I hate them so much. After that instead of going to another home I went to an orphanage where everything was pretty quiet. I stayed there until I was about seven. Then I went to home that was worse than all of those it was a woman with a boy about twelve. I was there about there just for a few months when it first happened. The boy Caleb was smoking again, I caught him once before and he made me try it we got caught, anyways I told him I was going to have to tell his mom Lucy "You better not or you're going to regret it." He said in a low voice he came closer and grabbed my arm when I realized what he was about to do I tried to get away from him but it didn't work he smashed his lips against mine "No..Caleb...stop... get off." I whimpered he laughed and said "if you tell I'll do much worse next time." I was scared but I told his mother anyways "Paige he already told me he was the one that caught you I'm very disappointed in you go to your room and think about what you've done." I left and went to my room. I jumped as Caleb came out of my closet. "I told you to keep your mouth shut Paige, now you're going to regret it." He threw me on the bed and ripped off my shirt I screamed but he slapped me and said "Shut up or I'll make it even worse." He started feeling my breasts his hands then he started sucking on them. Then he ripped off my skirt but the door slammed so he jumped off of me and told me to put my clothes back on then he left. I laid there crying for a while until Lucy started knocking on my door. The next day I told her what happened and she didn't believe me. She kicked me out and I went back into the orphanage. (The boy was arrested a year later for raping another girl, so was his mother apparently she was raping her son so that's why she pretended not to believe me.)

After that things were pretty quiet again but it was just a year later that things started happening again I was sent back to Ethan and he was even worse than he was before. I got beat on a daily basis I was with him for about a year when one day he was really drunk and he came home I thought I was alone I was changing in my room when he walked in I tried to grab the towel on the floor to cover myself up but he wouldn't let me he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He started kissing me and I was trying to squirm away from him but he wouldn't let me. He pushed me towards the bed till I was laying on it. He grabbed my arms and forced them above my head with one hand and unzipped his pants with his other. Once he got all his clothes off he started kissing me again moving further down my body he massaged my breasts and spread my legs while I was trying to get away he got tired of that and handcuffed me to the bedposts arms and legs then he entered me and I remember it hurting so bad when he started moving in and out of me but he didn't care he just moved faster and harder. Once he was done he got off of me and left me there bloody and beaten. I was forced to stay with him for another year after that I was raped on a weekly basis. No one ever caught him no matter how many times I tried to tell someone no one ever believed me. He was arrested for killing a man after that and I was moved to a new foster home when I was ten.

At this point I had pretty much given up on people and life in general. I was put with a couple that treated me like dirt but I didn't really care. I was kind of numb, you know? I was with them for a while longer they any of my other foster homes for about three years, they hardly ever let me eat and beat me as they pleased. Anyways one night right after my thirteenth birthday my foster father and I were yelling at each other nothing really new about that but he was really mad this time he grabbed my arm and yanked me to the garage he grabbed his baseball bat and hit me with it till I was able to get away I ran to the lake that was close to our house and thought about just ending it so I walked out into it until I was all the way under and just stayed there I fell unconscious, when I woke up I was back in my foster parents house and my foster dad was standing at the door way looking at me he walked up to me and picked me up and as he walked back to the garage he yelled at me "SO YOU WANT TO DIE." Then his voice got dangerously low "Then I'll help you with that." Then he put me into the trunk of his car as I was trying to get away but it didn't work this time. "You're the one who wanted to die" he said as he closed the trunk. He left me in there for eight days when he did finally let me out I was almost dead from my injuries and lack of food and oxygen. But I realized something I never really did before I was still alive as painful as life was I knew it could get better so I promised myself I would do everything in my power to stay that way. So when they both left the house the next day I made my way to the hospital and told them what happened, they were both sent to jail and that's when I was adopted by the Mathews.

They were the nicest people I had ever known so I tried my best at first then I went to high school and lets just say I was a little bit of a wild child. I did just about everything you could do drank, smoked, snuck out then one day when I was fifteen I was suspended from school for skipping class so much. When they came to pick me up me and my dad Michael were in an argument he was driving and he turned around to yell at me, but we were passing through an intersection and got hit by an eighteen-wheeler I was lucky I was thrown out of the car but my parents weren't they were stuck inside and the car exploded. They died before anyone could help.

After that I promised myself I would make them proud so I quit drinking and smoking, I went back to school and got straight a's. The foster home that I was supposed to stay at till I was eighteen was as bad as any other though, worse actually I got raped by the father but this time it was worse I ended up pregnant. I was completely terrified by the idea but after a while I got used to the idea and my best friend Jessica said she would help me. One night when I was three months pregnant I forgot to clean the living room and Peter, my foster dad, came into my room and through me on the ground he started kicking me in the stomach and yelling at me. Our next door neighbor however heard and called the police. When they got there they arrested him and sent me to the hospital. I lost the baby and went into a depression.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Paige)

I was sobbing so bad you could barely understand a word I was saying at this point. I finally looked up at my sisters and motioned for them to talk. They all had tears streaming down there face. They all came and hugged me. I relaxed into their embrace.

"Paige why didn't you tell us all this before?" Phoebe asks

"Pheebs you guys my sisters and I've known you and Piper for years now and just got to meet Prue and I can barely tell you guys there's no way I could have told you before it hurts to much talk about it to anyone. Besides what could you have done except for not know what to say to me all the time and I really couldn't handle that from you guys. "

They all nod in understanding and release me. "Okay I still have some stuff to tell you guys so please no interrupting." They nod again

"Even though I was depressed I still made myself keep my promise Jessica and I both got into the same college, we got closer almost like sisters but she couldn't pull me out of my depression. But she was always there for me even when I was a bitch to her she never left.

"After about six months of college I met this guy, he was wonderful he didn't even know me and he was always trying to help, I was grateful to him he pulled me out of my depression and we fell in love. We were great together; Jessica liked him even though she was sad that we weren't hanging out as much. She told me "Any guy who could bring you out of your head must be perfect." She was only semi-joking but at the time I thought it was true.

He was the only person besides you three and Jessica that I told my whole story to. After dating for a year we were on spring break and he took me down to his uncle's cabin and proposed to me I said yes. We decided that we wanted to wait till college was over to actually get married.

After I said yes he changed and started hitting me, I was an idiot and went into denial. How could the one guy other than my father that I trusted be like all the others? (He always told me how fragile I was and how if it weren't for him I would be dead, and how weak I was, how I would have joined my baby girl already if it wasn't for him, how I've always been so easy to break even before I met him.)

But eventually it went too far and I called the wedding off and left him. Jessica was relieved that I finally saw sense; no matter how many times she tried I wouldn't listen to her.

He left me alone for a while until one night me and jess went out to a club and when we were leaving he knocked us out from behind when I woke up he had Jess with a knife to her throat. I was frozen to the spot because I had no doubt he would actually do it. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and dialed 911 behind my back and pushed send. I put it back in my back pocket. He knew the only way he could hurt me was to hurt her. He told me "you're going to suffer just like I have."

He started cutting her throat and I jumped into action I lunged at him but I was too late." My voice cracked

"She was dead before I got to them. He dropped her and then came after me. I ran but stopped suddenly and turned so fast he didn't even see me. I twisted his arm behind his back and took the knife from him. (Something you learn after your whole life in foster care.) He was stronger than me though so I had to let go of him. He pushed me to the floor and went for the knife. I closed my eyes and reacted before I knew what was happening. When I opened them again the knife was through his chest.

I got off the floor and pulled out my phone and the man on the other end said "Were on our way." I hung up and just sat down and pulled Jessica into my lap. When they got there the cops just asked me some standard questions. Then I went home.

For the rest of college I was kind of on auto pilot. I gradually became me again but it took me a long time to get over it. When I graduated I got a job at social services because I wanted to help kids who were in the same situation."

I finished again starting to sob uncontrollably. Prue is rubbing my back trying to get me to calm down. Once I finally collected myself Piper asks the question I've been dreading most.

"What was this guy's name Paige?" I sigh and finally tell them

"Jerrek" they all stare at me in shock. "Okay before the questions start, No he wasn't a demon, yes he died in the warehouse, and no I don't know how he's a demon now." I tell them and before they can say anything else I tell them

"We're going to kill this bastard; he already killed one of my sisters and tried to kill two others. He's back for revenge and he's not going to get it." I sigh before I tell them one more thing standing up "I hate him more than every person or demon I've ever met. So you guys have to promise me something."

"anything." They all say

"No matter what I say or do listen okay, but don't make him suspicious. I already have a good idea of his plans but I can't tell you about them." I tell them "How?" Prue asks "Good hearing." I tell her simply

"Will you do what I say because I know him and there is always going to be a trick."

"Yes" They tell me at once I smile at them

"You know what, I never thought I would say this but telling you guys just made me feel a whole lot better. Like a weights been lifted from my shoulder." They all hug me again till I stand up "Lets get this over with once and for all." We all head up stairs to start our plan.


End file.
